SARESP in Peace
by Duquesa
Summary: Se nossos ídolos tivessem que passar pelas nossas situações, como seria? Slash, não goste não leia. Menções de muitos casais. Slash Wrestling Não gosta, não leia.


**Aparições de: **John Cena/Randy Orton. Helms/Shannon. Hardycest. Chyna/Hunter. Edge/Vickie Guerrero. Kane/Lita.

**Disclaimer: **Isso nunca aconteceu, e foi apenas uma viagem minha. Não recebo nada por isso.

**Essa fanfic se originou de uma cena trágica e cômica que eu vivi. Como todos alunos estaduais sabem, fazemos o Saresp. Só que eu estava tão bem no dia que eu DORMI no meio da prova. Eu não me lembro bem, mas havia ido dormir muito tarde por causa de algum PPV que eu estava assistindo na madrugada. Enquanto eu dormia eu tive uma viagem linda (XD) imaginando eles, nossos ídolos da WWE passando pelo que passamos. **

**Boa viagem! XD**

* * *

_Ótimo. A prova mais importante do terceiro ano e eu havia ido dormir em plena quatro horas da manhã. Pensando naquele garoto. Ótimo mesmo. O garoto estava ali, sentado um pouco a minha frente e nem se quer me notava. Nem era o nosso professor que estava na sala. Ótimo! Ótimo! Por que não mandaram Undertaker vir pra nossa sala também?!_

Dois segundos após imaginar, lá vem um adolescente tamanho extragrande passando pela porta, e sentando-se na cadeira. Bati a mão na cabeça.

_Cala a boca, Jericho. Cala a boca. Perceba que hoje não vai ser o seu dia._

Só sei que me enfiei nos próprios braços, me enrolando e esperando que todos entrassem na sala. Até que o denominado professor, entregasse as provas.

Dei uma boa olhada para sala. Juro que no momento que fiz isso, quis pular pela janela. Bom, eram apenas dois andares, mas o que valia era a intenção do suicídio.

Trish, Lita, Stacy, estavam todas juntas, rindo já de algo que eu imaginava o que ser. Rico é assim, ri até da desgraça de fazer uma prova daquelas. Logo depois, estavam Maria, Candice e Kelly. Essas pareciam ter saído do hospício, vide os cabelos. Nunca se sabe o que acontece às mulheres às 7h da manhã.

Os outros estavam jogados um em cada canto da sala. Orton mascando chiclete como uma lhama e Cena atrás dele rezando o pai-nosso.

Nas primeiras carteiras, estavam Triple H, Chyna e Shawn... Awn.

_Não. Eu não sou apaixonado por ele nem algo do tipo. Mas ele é demais, cara. _

O melhor aluno da sala, olhos azuis e aqueles cabelos... Sem esquecer-se da última festa escolar, que ele rebolou até o chão bêbado. Ah... Eu morreria por aquele garoto.

_'Tá Jericho, acorda. Acorda!_

Acordei, acordei.

Shannon, Helms, Jeff e Matt, se acoplaram no fundo da sala. Jeff estava pálido, parecia ter visto um morto (e eu não me estou referindo ao Undertaker) e mexia nervosamente nos dedos. Shannon estava cantando funk baixinho, enquanto Matt olhava para ele com cara de _"Como pode?"_. Helms estava como sempre. Quieto. Super chato e tedioso. Não havia nem como tirar sarro.

Os latinos (ARRIBA!) estavam na minha frente, felizes... bom vocês sabem como são os latinos. Entre eles estavam Chavo, Eddie, Rey Mysterio e Vickie, que olhava de canto de olho para Edge que tinha acabado de entrar, agarrando-se a Christian para esconder-se de Undertaker que estava na primeira carteira, ao lado da porta.

Quando o professor foi começar a ler as instruções da prova, por um instante, o mundo parou.

Kane estava entrando. Bom, não são todos os dias que vemos um adolescente de 2,13cm entrar para fazer o SARESP. Nisso, um berro foi ouvido.

- AI, MEU DEUS! - era Jeff, ele levantou, mas antes de sair correndo, Matt puxou-o e enfio-o na cadeira. Alisando seu cabelo como alguém que acalma um cachorro no ano-novo. A verdade era que Jeff estava parecendo um vibrador. Mas a questão era: ele estava com um vibrador? Não desconfiaria.

Shannon começou a rir. Não era um riso comum, o menino estava gargalhando, só parou de fato quando meteu com tudo a cabeça na parede. Aí, fez cara de choro e sossegou.

Quando começamos a primeira parte da prova de matemática, eu já estava a pé de ficar louco. Orton mascava o chiclete, Jeff resmungava, Shannon estava _"Solteira siiiiiim, sozinha nuncá!"_ e pra ajudar o professor olhava com cara de Michael Jackson para Stacy.

Tudo isso contribuiu para o fato de eu estar tendo um chilique. Eu levantei com a prova na mão e decidi tomar uma decisão de homem. Voltei quando vi Shawn com a prova terminada nos braços, olhando com aqueles olhos pidões e deliciosos para mim.

Voltei com o rabo... Enfim, vocês sabem onde fica o rabo. O professor não entendeu, mas eu não podia pagar aquele mico na frente da sala toda, e do Michaels.

Fiquei ali, vendo o tempo passar. Até que Kane, que tinha se estabelecido duas cadeiras atrás de mim, me cutucou. Minha alma saiu dando piruetas.

− Sim?

− Pára de ser gay, cara. A prova vai acabar com nossos cérebros, e você não quer entregar só por causa do Sexy Boy. - ele disse rápido, apoiando o rosto na mão, aparentando o pior dos tédios.

Silêncio.

− Você me chamou de gay? − questionei, após segundos analisando a situação.

− Qual o problema? − sua voz mudou bruscamente, e seu olho esquerdo começou a dilatar-se sozinho.

− Nenhum, nenhum. Imagine.

Virei para frente em choque. Agora quem estava com o vibrador era eu. Estava tremendo. Olhei bem para todos naquela sala. Ninguém fazia a prova. Apenas Shawn e seu time tinham acabado-a.

Levantei novamente. Dessa vez eu tinha que ir, senão o professor diria que eu estava com problemas mentais. Dois passos antes de chegar ao Triple H, eu murmurei:

− Ô Shawn... Awn.. − sussurrei, olhando-o. Ele se virou, me olhando assustado.

− Oi? − ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Comecei a pensar. Que merda eu ia falar? Eu estava mesmo era com medo de voltar o Cúpido Kane usar suas flechas em mim. As flechas dele deveriam ser Cingapures Cane flamejantes.

− Sabe... sabeaquelediaquevocetavadançandofunkcomoshannon? Eunemseioquetofalando. Vocêsabequeeugostomuitodevocenãosabe? Eusó,maseugostodevocêdeumjeitoespecial.

Silêncio.

Olhei ao redor. Todos estavam parados. O professor estava estático. Shawn estava parado com uma expressão desentendida no rosto.

− Você está se declarando em pleno Saresp? − ele disse lentamente com a voz rouca, olhos arregalados.

A bolinha que Orton mascava explodiu e ficou ali mesmo, toda esparramada em seu rosto e nariz. Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

− A Marli nunca me deixou falar na aula de matemática − tentei me defender.

Ele riu e deu uma olhada para Hunter que soltou os ombros como se dissesse "não tenho culpa no cartório". Ele se levantou calmamente e sentando encima da prova e da mesa, cruzou os braços. Quando estava prestes a voltar e me xingar para o resto da era ele puxou meu rosto com delicadeza e selou nossos lábios.

Foi uma delicia. Interrompida.

Berros.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH, JESUS. EU DISSE QUE EU NÃO DEVERIA TER ACORDADO HOJE! MATT A CULPA É SUA. MATT EU TE ODEIO, VOU TE DENUNCIAR. MATT, MAAAAATT, NÓS FOMOS DORMIR ÀS CINCO DA MANHÃ! MATT VOCÊ SABE O QUE A GENTE TAVA FAZENDO. AAAAAAAAAI METE! [N/a: Putaquepariu, que trocadilho infeliz, até para mim xD] - Jeff gritou do fundo, levantando-se bruscamente.

Matt levantou em seguida. Segurou Jeff pelos ombros e sacudiu-o. Depois o tacou sobre a cadeira, e enfiou-se ao meio de suas pernas, levando seus lábios com velocidade aos do próprio irmão.

- EEE VIDA DE GADO! - gritou KAFU, pulando no ar e mexendo os braços histericamente.

Em segundos, Orton estavam engolindo Cena, e Cena engolindo o chiclete, e o chiclete engolindo o catarro que estava preso ao nariz de Orton. Uma seqüência parecida com essa.

Eu e Shawn observávamos assustados. O mais engraçado é que seus dedos ficaram nos meus fios, e ai... Shawn...

Edge não demorou muito para encaminhar-se para os latinos (ARRIBA!), mas antes Lita quis entrar em sua frente, mas logo essa foi chutada e caiu com a cara no sapato de Kane.

Não parece algo de mais, mas quando se fala de um pé que daria como barco salva-vidas, o caso seria bravo. Um sorriso macabro já dizia o resto dos acontecimentos.

Helms roubou um beijo de Shannon, que mesmo sem entender a situação, tentou copiar os irmãos à frente e beijou-o com vontade.

Não sei que raios estava acontecendo. Culpa do Teorema de Pitágoras que não era. Eu e Shawn vimos Chyna e Triple H tentar iniciar um beijo, desistido por ambos.

− Será que eu tô sonhando? - murmurei baixinho, olhando atentamente a tudo e a todos. Olhei novamente para os olhos de Shawn, aquele azul maravilhoso. Era bom que eu não acordasse tão cedo.

A luz apagou e eu gritei. Na verdade, todos gritaram porque o amasso tava muito melhor do que o apagão. Todos pararam para ver Undertaker, que havia subido encima da cadeira, chegando facilmente ao teto. O silêncio ficou durante alguns segundos. Até que por algum motivo o gongo foi soado.

- SARESP IN PEAAAAAAAACE!

* * *

- Jericho! Acorda! − pulei, sentindo a baba quente escorregar pelo braço e boca.

− Ahm? − olhei, notando estar em meu quarto.

_Maldito! Aquilo era um sonho! _

Limpei a baba da boca e olhei para a face nervosa de minha mãe que me encarava.

− Que dia é hoje, mãe? − questionei, perdido no tempo.

− 27 de Novembro, menino. Dá para se levantar que hoje você tem o Saresp?! − ela gritou jogando a roupa em meu rosto.

− Puta merda!

**- Fim.**


End file.
